The present invention relates generally to assemblies for extinguishing the flame of a candle, and more particularly, to an improved candle flame extinguisher assembly that causes the wick of the candle to tip over into the melted wax thereby being extinguished. A method of achieving the foregoing is also provided.
According to the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), fires resulting from candles result in a high incident of injuries and even death as well as millions of dollars in property damage. Unattended, abandoned or inadequately controlled candles have been cited as a leading cause of home fires. Many fires start in the bedroom, presumably from the person falling asleep without adequately extinguishing the flame. As such, it is highly desirable to extinguish all candles when leaving the room or going to sleep. There are even recommendations as to how to trim candlewicks to reduce the likelihood of fire.
Unfortunately, it is at least very difficult to ensure that all candle users will adhere to all the recommended safety tips. Sadly, therefore, there are bound to be continuing injuries and property damage from the negligent, forgetful or other characterized conduct or omission of candle users.
As such, there is a need for self-extinguishing candle flames. The prior art can be seen to possess certain ideas to achieve this objective, some of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,211, 4,818,214, 5,057,005, 5,899,685, 3,985,492, and 5,971,081. However, the present inventor believes that such constructions are less than satisfactory, and has set out to improve the state of the art in this regard.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a candle flame extinguisher assembly that overcomes certain perceived deficiencies and provides the objects and advantages set forth below.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved candle flame extinguisher assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved candle flame extinguisher assembly that reduces or eliminates the likelihood of fires resulting from unattended to burning candles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved candle flame extinguisher assembly that can be easily adapted to be used with conventional candles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved candle flame extinguisher assembly that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved a candle flame extinguisher assembly that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of extinguishing a candle flame.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts and sequence of steps which will be exemplified in the construction and methodology hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
The objects and advantages set forth herein are carried out by a candle flame extinguisher assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the candle flame extinguisher assembly for extinguishing a flame of a candle positioned in a candleholder comprises a platform, wherein the platform includes a first magnet having at least a first polarity; a second magnet, the second magnet being coupleable to the wickbase and having a first polarity that is repelled by the first polarity of the first magnet; wherein the second magnet is positionable in the candleholder and intermediate the candle and a base of the candleholder, the second magnet being initially oriented such that its first polarity is in alignment with the first polarity of the first magnet; wherein upon a sufficient melting of the candle a puddling of melted wax is formed and the repelling force between the respective first polarities of the first and second magnet causes the second magnet to be urged away from the first magnet; and whereby the wick is tipped in a direction towards the melted wax and extinguished therein due in part to the wickbase being coupled to the second magnet.
In a preferred construction, the second magnet is embedded in a wax insert, the wax insert being positionable in the candleholder between the base of the candleholder and the wickbase; wherein upon the sufficient melting of the candle, the insert is sufficiently melted to at least one of allow the second magnet to couple to the wickbase and permit the second magnet to be urged away from the first magnet. The wax insert may also be tapered so as to ensure the proper alignment of the first polarity of the first magnet and the first polarity of the second magnet.
In another embodiment, the assembly comprises a wax member, into which is embedded a base; and a spring member coupled to the base, wherein the spring member comprises a material that is attracted to the wickbase; wherein the wax member is positionable in the candleholder and intermediate the candle and a base of the candleholder, the spring member being in a compressed position when embedded in the wax member; wherein upon a sufficient melting of the candle and wax member, the spring member is urged towards an extended and tilted position so that the wick is tipped in a direction towards the melted wax and extinguished therein.
A specific feature of the present invention is the providing of the wax insert for use in the candle flame extinguisher assembly disclosed above and below.
In yet two other embodiments, the candle flame extinguisher assembly may comprise a platform, wherein the platform includes a first magnet having at least a first polarity; a second magnet, the second magnet having a first polarity that is repelled by the first polarity of the first magnet, wherein the second magnet is positionable in the candleholder and intermediate the candle and a base of the candleholder, the second magnet being initially oriented such that its first polarity is in alignment with the first polarity of the first magnet; wherein upon a sufficient melting of the candle a puddling of melted wax is formed and the repelling force between the respective first polarities of the first and second magnet causes the second magnet to be urged away from the first magnet; and wherein the urging of the second magnet away from the first magnet causes the candle to be tipped in a direction such that the wick is tipped towards the melted wax and extinguished therein. Alternatively, the candle flame extinguisher assembly may comprise a platform on which the candleholder is positionable, wherein the platform includes a magnet having at least a first polarity in an orientation that creates a repelling force between the first magnet and the wickbase; wherein upon a sufficient melting of the candle a puddling of melted wax is formed and the repelling force between the first polarity of the first magnet causes the wickbase to be urged away from the magnet; and whereby the wick is tipped in a direction towards the melted wax and extinguished therein due in part to the wickbase being urged away from the magnet. In this latter embodiment, the wickbase is made of metal or of a magnetic material.
Lastly, methods of extinguishing a flame of a candle positioned in a candleholder, using the assemblies disclosed above, are also provided.